Sensors, transducers, wearable pumps, fiber optic probes and wearable kidney machines require miniature electronics. Very large scale integrated circuits (VLSI) can enhance the portability and safety of these devices. Currently VLSI chip design is labor intensive and expensive. "Silicon compiler" software systems that largely automate the VLSI design process are in development. Silicon compilers will increase circuit cost performance, allowing widespread use of custom VLSIs in medical equipment. The goal of this research is to develop software that will permit general use of custom VLSI in medical applications. Phase I research will address the two major silicon compiler improvements required before compilers can be readily used to design medical electronics. First, techniques will be developed to place analog, as well as digital, components on a single VLSI chip. Second, methods for incorporating established safety procedures into the silicon compiler software will be investigated. In addition to these software projects, a team of medical consultants will prioritize those products that are most relevant for VLSI custom circuits. Phase II work will apply the technical results of Phase I to selected medical products with a high need for silicon compiler generated circuits.